Spiegel
by Seoul
Summary: Nick X Greg. Boys' love. Feel free to try :P Keine Spoiler, vor 5. Staffel, zu kurz für Summary, aber Reviews erwünscht :


_**Spiegel **_

****

_I admired you from the very beginning having been amazed by your smile, your chocolate brown eyes and your spikey hair.  
__Sorry it took me so long to notice that it's been love.  
_

"Hey Nick, kannst du das bei Greg vorbeibringen? Ich muss Lindsey abholen. Danke, bis morgen!"  
Und weg war sie.

Nick las die Beschriftungen auf den Plastikbeuteln, die Catherine ihm eben in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Fasern und Haarproben.  
Er schlürfte an seiner Tasse Kaffe und machte sich auf den Weg zum Labor. Jedesmal wenn er den langen Gang entlang ging und die laute Musik durch das Gebäude dröhnen hörte, begann sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu schleichen. Greg ließ nie einen Zweifel daran, dass er im Dienst war. Die Leute beschwerten sich zwar manchmal über die 2.000-Dezibel, aber Greg machte seine Arbeit perfekt und wenn er dazu 2.000-Dezibel Marilyn Manson brauchte, dann sollte er sie bekommen.

Als er den Glaswänden näher kam, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und hielt nach Greg Ausschau. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm neben dem Mikroskop, blickte ab und zu hinein und machte sich nebenbei Notizen. Sein Kopf wippte im Takt der Musik.  
Nick blieb stehen und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Er liebte Gregs Einstellung zum Leben. Die Menschen konnten seine Musik hassen. Sie konnten seine Klamotten scheußlich finden. Sie konnten ihn für verrückt erklären, weil er flüssiges Latex und Münzen gleichermaßen anziehend fand. Aber es würde ihn nicht stören, was auch immer sie sagten und er würde höchstens über sie lachen.  
Er machte seine Arbeit wirklich gut, und das wusste er, und er hätte auch nichts dagegen, ein neues Element zu entdecken, es nach sich zu benennen und die Urkunde neben sein Chemie-Diplom zu hängen.

Nick erlaubte sich das nicht oft, vor den Glastüren zu stehen und Greg anzusehen. Aber er liebte es. Es gelang ihm, einige Sekunden lang so zu tun, als würde er die Beweise studieren, er konnte für wenige flüchtige Momente die Stimmen in seinem Kopf ignorieren, die ihm sagten, er sei verdammt nochmal ein ehrbarer, gottesfürchtiger Texaner und gute, ehrbare, gottesfürchtige Texaner sollten nicht an Glasfenstern stehen und ausgeflippte Norweger ansehen. Zumindest nicht _so_ ansehen, wie er das tat.  
Aber wenn er Greg sah, dann verstummten die Stimmen für ein paar Augenblicke, da er zu müde und erschöpft war von den ganzen Bildern und Worten und Gefühlen, die sich tagsüber schreiend und beisend in sein Bewusstsein ätzten, wenn er im Dienst war. All dieser Stress fiel langsam von ihm ab, wenn er Greg bei der Arbeit zusah.  
Aber er sah auch Dinge, die den anderen verborgen blieben, weil außer ihm niemand so genau hinsah.  
Wie heute.

Sie dachten alle, er hätte es schon längst überwunden. Vielleicht war er jung, aber Greg war stark, das wussten sie alle. Er hatte eine Explosion überlebt und würde auch noch die nächste überleben, hatte er gesagt, und hatte gelacht und sah so gesund und lebendig aus, dass sie alle mit ihm gelacht hatten, auch wenn ihm damals noch drei Wochen Krankenhausaufenthalt bevorstanden, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Wunden, die die Glassplitter bei der Explosion in seinen Rücken gerissen hatten, richtig verheilten. Aber sie wollten es glauben.

Und die Wunden sollten richtig verheilen und er sollte wieder mit bunten Klamotten ins Labor zurückkehren und die Narben sollte keiner von ihnen je zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Aber was Greg, wie in diesem Augenblick, nicht verhindern konnte, das war das Zittern seiner Hände.  
Es passiert nicht mehr allzu oft, aber es geschah und er konnte es nicht kontrollieren, was ihn rasend machte.

Wütend sprang Greg von seinem Stuhl auf und drehte die Musik lauter, so als ob 3.000 Dezibel helfen könnten, dass es aufhörte und er den Kugelschreiber wieder normal in der Hand halten konnte. Aber vielleicht genügte es schon, dass nun der Bass seinen ganzen Körper zum Vibrieren brachte und er es so nicht mehr als gar so schlimm empfand.

Solche Momente waren es, die nur Nick sehen konnte.

"Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er, nachdem er trotz 3.000 Dezibel den Mut hatte einzutreten und sofort die Musik runtergedreht hatte.

"Als die Musik noch lief, ja", bellte Greg ihn an. "Was gibts?", fragte er und fuhr mit dem Drehstuhl zum Drucker, der begann seitenweise Papier auszuspucken.  
Nick musste nochmals über die Aufschriften auf den Beweisen lesen, da er es schon wieder vergessen hatte.  
"Haare von einer Verdächtigen, Fasern von einer Jacke, die Sachen gehören eigentlich Cath, aber sie ist gerade weg."

Greg kaute auf seinem Kugelschreiber, während er die Testergebnisse auf den ausgedruckten Seiten Papier überflog. Er murmelte etwas zustimmendes, deutete Nick, die Beweise auf den Tisch zu legen und drehte die Musik wieder lauter.  
Normalerweise tat er so etwas nicht, schon gar nicht bei Nick, und er wusste wohl selbst, dass es nicht gerade die feine Art war, jemanden auf diese Weise aus dem Labor zu werfen, aber er war schlecht gelaunt und außerdem war seine Schicht gleich zu Ende.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen verließ Nick das Labor jedoch nicht, sondern setzte sich (trotz Marilyn Manson, der weiterhin seine Ohren maltretierte, und er würde nie verstehen, wie irgendjemand solche Musik auf solch einer Lautstärke tatsächlich freiweillig hören konnte) an den Tisch und zog sich Gregs Schreibunterlagen heran. Der junge Skandinavier blickte ihn ein wenig missmutig aber auch neugierig an, während er die Blätter einheftete, denn sein Ärger war schon wieder verflogen.

Der schwarzhaarige Texaner (_AN: und ich kann nur sagen, ich mag seinen neuen Haarschnitt wirklich nicht_...) schob ihm die Notiz zu, die er soeben geschrieben hatte, da jeglicher Versuch mündlich zu kommunizieren vom Gejaule der Anlage übertont worden wäre.

Greg las den Satz einmal und ein zweites Mal, sah mit einem undeutbaren Blick zu Nick auf, las die Frage ein drittes Mal und grinste dann. Er nahm den Stift und schrieb etwas dazu, überlegte kurz, und notierte einen weiteren Satz, bevor er dann aufstand und sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Verwirrt musterte Nick ihn ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er sich schließlich nach dem Block streckte und Gregs Antwort las, die ein verlegenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte.

_Gerne. Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie.  
__Übrigens. Du weißt, dass Glasfenster spiegeln? _

Mitten im Lied hörte die Musik abrubt auf, die Burös der CSI zu erschüttern und Nick blickte verwundert hoch. Greg war dabei die CD aus dem Laufwerk zu nehmen.

"Ich hoffe du bist pünktlich, Nick. Ich warte ungern. Was ist das eigentlich für ein Club?"

"Oh, da mach dir nur keine Sorgen. Er wird dir bestimmt gefallen. Wenn du willst, werd' ich's dem DJ sagen und er legt bestimmt Marilyn Manson für dich auf."

"Mindestens."

Nick grinste. Greg grinste zurück.

"Dann treffen wir uns um halb 10 vorm Bellagio?"

"Ich werde da sein."

"Das hoffe ich doch. Und jetzt raus hier, meine Schicht ist nämlich zu ende."

_When someone loves you, the way they look at you is different.  
__And you can be sure that you're safe in their eyes._

* * *

Mein zweites Nick/Greg-Piece hier. Nyah.  
Whatever you think of it... :)


End file.
